Currently, liquid household products such as soap, shampoo and bath oil are applied in full strength and thereafter diluted and rinsed with water. One drawback of the current practice is that liquid household products are often stored at random locations, and difficult to find. The products are not well organized with containers and bottles not easily accessible or littered in disarray on the floor. Currently much space is wasted. Another drawback is that the use of liquid household products varies greatly among individuals. Another drawback is that they are difficult to apply uniformly. Another drawback is that the current practice is wasteful with regard to the use of household products and water.